Baseball has long been one of America's most favorite of past-times and a high batting average has long been the standard by which baseball players are measured. The purpose underlying this invention is to improve the hitting ability and thereby improve batting averages for baseball players of all ages from the pee-wee leagues to the major leagues. Devices that are known to train batters include pitching machines and tee-ball stands. In each case a ball is struck and retrieval of the ball is necessary. Utilizing my invention, a batter improves his hitting ability by taking a regular baseball bat in hand, taking his or her favorite baseball stance, activating the machine, watching for the pitching light, activated randomly, to come on as the ball travels up or down through the strike zone thereby telling the batter to strike at the ball. The batters swing contacting the ball is recorded by a digital readout to the nearest one-thousandth of a second. Upon completion of the swing, the next sequence begins with the ball again randomly moving through the strike zone until the electronic pitching light again activates alerting the batter to take another home-run swing. The time between swings is random and may range between two seconds and eight seconds from time impact arm assembly starts moving. My batting machine is entirely suited for indoor or outdoor use; does not require ball retrieval to begin a new practice cycle; requires only limited space; has automatic repositioning of the ball for subsequent swings; measures and digitally reads out batter reaction time; greatly improves bat accuracy, power and bat velocity all of which greatly improve overall batting skills.